Mordecai Was a Friend of Mine
by Free Cake
Summary: Human AU; Margaret this, Margaret that, Rigby's sick of hearing it. The red-head was the only thing on his best friend's mind. When Mordecai actually succeeds on asking out Margaret on a date of just them, Rigby is completely jealous. He loved Mordecai. A hug can turn deathly as well. Character death; suggestive Mordecai/Rigby and Mordecai/Margaret. Two-shot.


'**Bout time I started writing this fanfic. You would think that since I have a username of "Free Cake" that I would have already written some Regular Show fanfiction. .-.**

**A few warnings: Characters are human, suggestive Mordecai/Rigby, suggestive Mordecai/Margaret, and murder is committed (it's not bloody or sadistic, but it does occur in this story). Oh, and excuse any minor OOC-ness.**

**While reading this fanfic, I suggest you listen to the song "Jenny Was a Friend of Mine" by The Killers. This fanfic is based off of that song completely (except scenery changes), so listening to it might be a good idea.**

**Alright, I should start typing this story.**

* * *

There wasn't a day that went by that Rigby didn't hear about Margaret from his best friend. Honestly, Rigby hated having to talk about the red-head. It made him absolutely jealous. Why would it make Rigby jealous? Because he was in love with Mordecai. Mordecai just didn't know yet.

It was Saturday. Rigby was already having the worst day of his life, but Mordecai was as happy as he could possibly be. Why? Mordecai had finally succeeded in asking Margaret out. Rigby never actually thought about Mordecai ever defeating his shyness and actually ask the red-head out on a date. It made him more jealous than ever before. Now, he got to watch the person he loved go out with some whore basically. Margaret had a different boyfriend every two weeks, so Rigby always really thought of her as a whore.

Walking home from the Coffee Shop was not the same as it normally was. Normally, the two would talk about talk about the video games they'd play when they'd get home or the next great pizza party. However, all Mordecai could talk about was his date later tonight with Margaret. Obviously, that was the last thing Rigby wanted to talk about.

"Hey dude," Mordecai asked his friend. "You seem kinda down about something."

"Nothing," Rigby shrugged, of course he was lying. He didn't want to tell him of what was on his mind, at the moment.

"Is it that you and Eileen aren't going with us?" The blue-haired man asked. "Dude, you should just ask her out sometime!"

"Eileen. She wouldn't go with me anyway, dude." Rigby joked lightly, besides, he wasn't interested in her anyway.

"Are you kidding? She's crazy for you!" Mordecai said next. "Of course she would!"

"Eh, I'll think about it." The brunette male gave Mordecai a smile.

The two walked inside the house and up to their room. Mordecai sat down on his bed, thinking about the date that was tomorrow. Rigby laid down on his trampoline, turned away from his friend. He was thinking about Mordecai and his date tomorrow, his heart started to ache a bit. More like very much. Mordecai now lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but be excited. After a few moments, he fell asleep. The brunette couldn't be even more envious. Thoughts swam around in his head, mostly about Mordecai and him being together. As he kept thinking those thoughts, he drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Mordecai was obviously the first one to wake up. At first, he didn't want to get up, but then he remembered that today, he'd finally get his date with Margaret. He then got up from the bed. "Dude, get up," he said to his sleeping friend. "We've got to get our work done."

".. fine." Rigby was groggy. He got up from his trampoline, rubbing his eyes. Of course, the brunette knew of how excited Mordecai was for the date. He wanted to be the supportive friend, but he couldn't. Rigby's feelings got in the way of his common sense of being a great friend. He got ready and went downstairs, meeting his friend for the work that they have to do.

Mordecai went downstairs after Rigby. After their breakfast, they went out to the front of the house, where Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were waiting. Jobs were about to be assigned.

"Listen, there's a lot of work to do today, so let's get started," Benson started.

Mordecai sighed as he heard there would be a lot of work. Benson looked at Mordecai and Rigby at that moment. "Especially you two, since you barely did any work this entire week!" he shouted.

"What?" Mordecai looked at Benson with shock on his face. "We did everything we were supposed to do!"

"Yeah, terribly!" Benson shouted. "Everything is worse than before, so you're going to do it all again, and if you don't then YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Fired...?" Rigby felt a sharp moment of anger.

"Well, you're going to be unless you finish your work!" Benson shouted. "You have to clean the snack bar and the bathrooms, pick up the dead roadkill that you've put off for forever, pick up all the trash and litter, and help repair the docks." The two friends glared at Benson before he continued, "And if I was you Mordecai, I'd get it done because until you do, you're not getting to go on that date with Margaret!"

"What!" Mordecai snapped back. "That's not even fair! That's too much work!"

"You should've thought about that before you slacked off," Benson responded angrily. His orange hair looked like it was actually about to become fire as he shouted, "Now hurry up and get to work!"

That shout made Mordecai and Rigby walking off to clean furiously. The brunette male cleaned as much as he could with Mordecai, but again, what was on his mind was the date. Of course, thanks to Mordecai's want of going on this date, Mordecai worked faster and even succeeded in making Rigby work faster as well. Finally after about five hours of ridiculous cleaning, the two were on there way to repairing the docks. Mordecai sighed as they were walking. "Finally, after this, I can go on my date with Margaret," he said with a smile.

Finally after about five hours of ridiculous cleaning, the two were on there way to repairing the docks. Mordecai sighed as they were walking. "Finally, after this, I can go on my date with Margaret," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, " Rigby did not know how to come back with what his friend so absent-mindedly said to him.

"By the way, thanks for not messing me when I asked her out like you normally do," Mordecai said next. "You're a good friend, dude."

"Nah, dude~" The brunette laughed. "It's alright." No, it wasn't, he wanted to say of how much he loved him, but he couldn't.

The brunette male took a fast breath, and hugged Mordecai. He closed his eyes, he liked the feeling of hugging his friend, it felt... constricting. His strength started to rise, and Rigby hugged Mordecai. His hug forced Mordecai to bend down some, and he pressed Mordecai's head into his shoulder.

Mordecai was surprised at the hug. What was Rigby doing? Why was he hugging him? Suddenly, Mordecai found himself having trouble breathing. The hug was too tight. He tried to get away from Rigby's hug so he could breathe, but his strength was diminished thanks to the lack of air. When it started to grow painful from the lack of air, he struggled even more to get free. When did Rigby get strong enough to keep him in a hug like this? He found himself slowly... dying from the lack of air. It hit him that Rigby was smothering him at that moment.

Rigby continued to hug him, his strength was still escalating. He didn't know that Mordecai was almost out of air. He felt something going down his cheek, it was a small tear. He then released Mordecai from his hug. He was then surprised to Mordecai fall to the ground. His eyes widened at he saw his best friend lying on the grass. Oh God. What just happened? Rigby backed away from Mordecai… who was dead now.

Rigby then ran.

* * *

**I am making this a two-shot now. I think it works better. I hope this isn't a repeat of 'Your Love is a Lie' though.**

**I do apologize for Rigby's OOC-ness. It was needed for this story.**

**Hope you liked this… my friend and I cried a bit during the writing.**

**-Tsuki-chan**


End file.
